vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingmaker Land Development Inc.
Kingmaker Land Development Inc. is a company built by Lucien Castle, that serves as a front in his experimentation on supernatural species. History For centuries, Lucien built up Kingmaker Land Development Inc., and with the advantages he had acquired through his powers, hired some of the best minds in the world to crack the limits of what is even thought to be possible. Throughout The Originals Series Season Three In For the Next Millennium, poachers hired by Kingmaker Land Development Inc. hunted down and killed a number of werewolves roaming the Bayou. Elijah Mikaelson, fearing for Hayley's safety, tried to put a stop to their purge of the wolves. In You Hung the Moon, after discovering Lucien was the CEO of Kingmaker, Elijah visited him, interrogating him on why he was exterminating the werewolves. Lucien claimed that he was getting rid of the vermin so he could develop the Bayou into something profitable. After being bitten by Jackson Kenner, Lucien used a vaccine developed by Kingmaker to cure himself of the werewolf venom. In A Walk on the Wild Side, Lucien told Klaus about Kingmaker, claiming that he had built the company to shatter the limits of what most thought was possible and that his scientists had developed technologies Klaus couldn't even imagine. Klaus brushed aside his boasts, believing Alexis was his crown jewel. In Alone with Everybody, Klaus and Hayley discovered that Lucien and his Kingmaker company had never stopped hunting down the werewolves, despite what it had seemed. In Behind the Black Horizon, Klaus and Hayley visited a number of Kingmaker buildings but found nothing outside of mundane office buildings. However, they soon visited one where armed guards attacked them. Klaus and Hayley dispatched of the guards and found a lab where Kingmaker had been experimenting with werewolf venom on a vampire; using the tests to harvest the werewolf venom vaccine as well as creating an even more potent werewolf venom itself. With his research, Lucien ended up using his experiments to give himself a bite that was lethal even to Original Vampires. Research Kingmaker has spent centuries researching and developing technologies involved with supernatural species, all for the sole purpose of trying to make their CEO, Lucien, more powerful than an Original Vampire. *'Werewolf Bite Vaccine:' The vaccine was developed as an alternative cure to a werewolf bite besides Klaus Mikaelson's blood. With it, Lucien managed to heal a werewolf bite that was given to him by Jackson Kenner. The vaccine is applied to the inflicted area and in moments, sizzles and burns out the venom, allowing the vampire's wound to heal. Kingmaker tested this vaccine on a captive vampire, poisoning her with venom and then healing her with the vaccine until they developed a strain of werewolf venom that not even the vaccine could heal. *'Advanced Strain of Werewolf Venom:' Using venom from many of the most dangerous werewolf packs, Kingmaker developed a strain of venom that was more potent, fast-moving, and lethal than any natural werewolf could give. It was so strong it could even kill Original Vampires, who could usually not be killed by werewolf venom. Current Members *Lucien Castle † (CEO) *Gregory *Many Unnamed Employees Allies *Aurora de Martel *The Ancestors *The Strix † (Temporarily) *Tristan de Martel † (Temporarily) Enemies *Niklaus Mikaelson *Elijah Mikaelson *Freya Mikaelson *Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Jackson Kenner † Appearances Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' Trivia *The name "Kingmaker" may refer to the true purpose of the company, to ensure Lucien's rise in power, as the research they developed turned him into one of the most powerful beings on the planet. *The company's research bore inventions such as a vaccine that could destroy the venom in a werewolf bite as well as creating a strain of werewolf venom so potent it could kill even an Original Vampire. *There are at least ten Kingmaker office buildings and, according to Hayley Marshall-Kenner, they are all almost identical in their design. *Security for the Kingmaker labs include a heavily armed SWAT team at the ready to eliminate any trespassers. Gallery TO316_Kingmaker-id.jpg TO317_Kingmaker-front1.jpg TO317_Kingmaker-inside.jpg TO317_Kingmaker-inside2.jpg TO317_Kingmaker-front-desk.jpg TO317_Kingmaker-facility.jpg TO317_Kingmaker-facility2.jpg TO317_Kingmaker-explab2.jpg See also Category:Groups Category:The Originals Characters Category:Humans Category:Vampires